The Bullet Games
by Kaito Yokushini
Summary: Crossover of The hunger games and sword art online. Sinoto fanfic. Story is much better than the summary. Rated M for possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody,Kaito here,I'm starting a new story,as you should be able to tell by the name,it's a crossover of "The Hunger Games" and "Sword Art Online".

The following are character replacements;

Shino Asada (Sinon) - Katniss Everdeen

Shinkawa Kyouji - Gabe Hawthorne

Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) - Peeta Mellark

Tsuboi Ryoutarou (Klein) - Haymitch Abernathy

Keiko Ayano (Silica) - Primrose Everdeen

Pina - Buttercup (Pina is still going to be a dragon,you know why? Because Pina doesn't give a FUCK!)

Heathcliff - President Snow

All unnamed character changes are either this "I have no one to take the place of the other characters,or I want SOME Hunger Games characters to remain,most likely the second one.

I really hope you guys enjoy the book,so please leave a review telling me things you liked or disliked,and favorite and follow if you like it.

Enjoy!

Yours truly, Kaito Yokushini.

P.S I am currently working on the next chapter of "The Dual-Wielder Shinigami" I am so sorry that i've only posted excuses for the entire summer,but now that I'm back at school I can type more, so I can start getting chapters and stories out more often

P.p.s I am thinking about putting "The dual wielder shinigami up for adoption,Pm me for details

* * *

"C'mon Kyouji,hurry,before the fences turn back on." I called to my childhood friend,Shinkawa Kyouji.

"Yea yea,calm down Shino,we got an hour."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, "I don't care if we still have an hour,I do NOT want to be caught outside the fence at night,remember what your mom did last time?"

Kyouji visibly shuddered,he did NOT want to remember that.

"Okay okay let's head back."

I gave a 'Hmph' of satisfaction before turning around and climbing up a 20 foot tall tree,when I got to the top i went to a thick branch and peeled off the bark cover i made to cover the hollow inside i carved to hide my bow.

"Cmon Shino-chan,Keiko and your mom are going to start worrying if we don't get back soon." Kyouji reminded me when I landed on the ground.

I sighed,"Yea yea,calm down,we'll get back in time."

Kyouji sported a huge grin, "Race you back,winner gets to keep this rabbit." He challenged.

I looked at the rabbit,it was a fat one for sure,enough for both me and Silica to eat,and also she's been wanting a new lucky rabbit's foot recently,and I love beating Kyouji at competitions,so it's a win-win situation.

"You're so on." I said,giving a crooked grin.

I stepped back and drew a line in the dirt with my foot,we both lined up and I started the countdown.

"San,ni,ichi,GO!"

We both started running full speed,it started out as a tie,but eventually kyouji got ahead of me.

I didn't feel like losing so I yelled,"Deer!"

I shook my head in disappointment as Kyouji turned around,knife in hand,eyes scouring the foliage for the imaginary stag.I powered ahead of him and by the time he realized that i lied, I was at least 50 feet ahead of him

"God damnit!" He cursed,sprinting to catch up.

I turned my head for a split second and stuck my tongue out at him.

I turned around to see the fence in my line of sight.

Spurred on by the sight of victory within my grasp,I ran full speed towards the fence and yelled in victory after I had swiftly climbed a tree and vaulted over the fence,rolling on impact once I had landed on the ground.

I turned and smirked at him while he sighed and started climbing the fence,lacking the grace I showed and just straight up climbing the fence.

I was about to start laughing but I noticed one of the guards going to the generator room,which gives power to all of the fences.

Faster than he could react, I shouted "Kyouji,get down!" then put my hand through the holes in the fence and shoving my flat palm into Kyouji's chest.

He stumbled to the ground and I withdrew my arm as we heard the familiar hiss of electricity run through the fence.

He stared at me in shock while I looked for another way for him to get over the fence without being turned into a human bacon.

I looked at the guard tower and sighed in relief,my favorite guard, David,was on duty.

"Stay right here," I said to my trapped friend," I'll be right back."

He scoffed, "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

After telling him to shut up,I jogged over to David.

I was 10 feet away from him when he saw me,his hand immediately went to the pistol on his hip.

"Woah David it's me calm down." I said,putting my hands in the air and looking him in the eye,trying to avoid looking at the offensive steel.

Recognition showed on his face,"Oh hey Shino. I didn't know it was you,sorry 'bout that." He apologized, lifting his hands away from the weapon. I started breathing easier,knowing there was no guns involved anymore.

"It's fine." I smiled.

He put his hands in his pockets and flat out asked,"Done hunting? You get a good haul this time?" I sighed,"Yea about the hunting,we kinda have a problem." I stated,gesturing towards the boy standing on the wrong side of the fence.

"What is it?" He asked,his gaze following my hands,when he saw our predicament,he bust out laughing.

"You idiots!" He choked out in between waves of laughter

"Shut up david!" I yelled,my cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

After he was done screaming at our misfortune, he said,"I'll go shut the gate off in a second,but first I wanna go screw with him a little bit."

I shook my head and smiled,"You know,for a 25 year old man,you're pretty immature."

He snickered,"Shut up and let me have my fun for once."

I snorted,"By all means." What kind of friend would I be to stop him from pissing off Kyouji?

'A good one' My better half sighed.

'Shut up'

As me and David walked over to Kyouji,David pulled out his flashlight and pointed it right at Kyouji's eyes,making him recoil.

"Well well,what do we have here,a couple of delinquents out after dark,and what's even worse is they were poaching." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

Kyouji groaned as I started giggling,"Dude come on David,don't pull this crap right now."

David glared at the troublesome teen,"That's _officer_ David to you,and don't speak like that to an officer of the law,you half-wit."

Kyouji sighed and hung his head in defeat while shaking his head,"Dude you can be a total _asshole_ sometimes,you know that?"

This broke David's act,"Rude,give me one reason why I should let you back in." He smirked.

"If you don't,I"ll be after curfew and it'll be your fault.

He snorted,"So what?"

Kyouji coughed and I'm pretty sure he said,"Mother."

David paled at the threat."I-I'll go turn off the generators." he stuttered before running off towards the generator room.

Me and Kyouji both busted out laughing at how pathetic he could be.

Soon after he ran off,the buzzing stopped and Kyouji quickly climbed and rolled over the fence,landing safely next to me

David's head popped out of the generator room for a second before going back in.

Another moment later,the familiar hum of the electricity running through the fences returned.

He walked out of the room and stalked off towards wherever the hell he was going,but not before waving at us and shouting,"Have a good night,and good luck tomorrow!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Good luck? Good luck for what?" I questioned.

Kyouji facepalmed before replying,"don't tell me you forgot that The Reaping was tomorrow."

I scratched the back of my neck,"Heh,guess I did forget,woops."

Kyouji shook his head,"That's not it,there's something else."

I shuffled on my feet,getting nervous,"Wh-what else did I forget?"

Kyouji looked at me with a small bit of pity,"Sinon,Silica is 12 this year,she's gonna be in the reaping."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody,Kaito here with a new chapter of The Bullet Games! I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter of this. Thank you for reading the previous chapter,and if you liked it,look at my other fanfic The Dual-Wielder Shinigami! (Insert Shameless advertisement) It's a crossover of Sword Art Online and Bleach,warning,the writing is GOD AWFUL in the beginning,but it gets better as you go enough of that,please enjoy Chapter 2 of The Bullet Games! Review, Follow and favorite if you enjoy it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Cmon Shino! Mom's cooking dinner! She's making rabbit stew!" My adorable little sister called up to me.

I sighed,"I'll be down to play in a minute okay?"

"Okay Shino Nee-chan!"

I sighed again,how could I totally forget that not only is tomorrow reaping day,but Silica was going to be in the drawing for it this year,since she had turned 12 a couple months ago.

I smiled as I recalled the surprise party we had thrown for her.

It was a painful week,that's for damn sure,I couldn't stay home for a day because of how much I was hunting so I could get her the perfect gift,and a cake,cause there is no party without cake.

In the end it was worth it,I had gone to the bakery with the money i made and had a chocolate cake made especially for her,and when I had gone hunting on the day of the party,scrambling to try to get her a perfect gift,I found her.

It was a blue baby rarest species to grow out of the capitals sick twisted experimentations.

I slowly walked up to the creature,putting my hands up to show that I was of no threat to the dragon.

It growled cutely at me,it's voice being light and perky.

"It's okay.I'm not gonna hurt ya. I know somebody that would love to take care of you,do you want to go meet her?" I soothed,bringing a piece of cooked pork I had on me for lunch. "You look hungry,do you want some food?" I coaxed,holding the meat in front of me,as a gift to the dragon.

I slowly walked forward,it's eyes darting to and from the meat and me rapidly.

I stood completely still,waiting for it to take the meat,and right before I was about to try to coax it further,it nibbled on the meat and cried in joy,liking the taste before gobbling the whole thing up.

I laughed and held my hand out,letting it curve its head into my palm,allowing me to pet it.

It's fur was really soft,not hard and scaly like the stories told. I made some kind of noise in my throat,awed by how friggin' cute it was.

I picked it up,snuggling my face in it's fur,and it let out a cute noise of contentment.

"Silica would just love you!"I laughed,telling the dragon,"Do you want to come home with me?"

It cooed,which I took as an agreement,so with that,I let it go and it flew around my head once and hovered around my left shoulder.

I laughed again,before scratching it under the chin with my forefinger.

I turned around,and started sprinting towards the district,the dragon keeping up with no trouble.

* * *

I sighed,I was worrying about Silica for no reason,She only has 1 entry anyways,i have more of a chance of being picked.

I lightly slapped both sides of my head,"Come on Shino,wake the hell about certain death later,right now,you need to eat."

I sighed again and put on a pair of camo pants and a black tank top,because i wanted to go hunting after the reaping was over.

After I was completely dressed,I ran downstairs to go hang out with Silica. I crept over to her,she was wearing her usual red shirt and red skirt,with two ponytails on her the side of her head,held together with red ties. I snuck up on Silica and pounced,putting my hands over her eyes,making her jump,spilling the spoonful of cereal she had.

"Guess who?" I teased.

She turned around with a large smile on her face,"Shino-nee-san!"

She looked up at me and I ruffled her hair,making one of her ponytails pop out of the red ties holding it together.

In return Silica glared at me and went to fix her ponytail,"Really? These aren't easy to do,you know!"

I laughed,"I know,I'm sorry."

She put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks out,"Better be."

I snorted and walked into the kitchen to find my mother cooking eggs on a frying pan.

"Hey mom." I greeted,grabbing a plate of toast and fried eggs on the counter."Where'd you get the eggs?" I asked her,munching on a piece of toast.

She turned to me for a second,flashed a smile then went back to work. " I got them from . Said she didn't like eggs do they taste?" She asked as I popped a piece of said food item into my waiting mouth.

"Really good" I chewed,savoring the flavor,we might not have a lot of money,but damn,my mom knew how to cook!

She smiled,"Good,because I used some salt for it."

I shook my head,"You shouldn't have! It's difficult to get salt,and we said only for important meals."

She smiled grimly at me,putting the rest of the eggs she cooked onto a plate for herself,turning the stove off. "Yea,but i want my babies to enjoy their meal today,in case,you know…" She left off,indicating the depressing.

I lightly slapped her head and scowled,"Come on,don't think like that,Silica only has 1 entry,and I've been lucky so far now haven't I?"

She gave me a stern look,"You're jinxing yourself,Shino you have 24 entries in the -four!" She exclaimed,putting emphasis on the high number. "Very few women need to apply for that many tesserae."

I nodded,"Yea,but Shinkawa has around 40 and he hasn't been picked yet." I reminded her.

She shook her head,"Shino…" She started,but I didn't let her finish.

I put both of my hands on her shoulders,"Mom,I'll be fine,even if I am chosen,I'm a hunter,I know how to use a bow,and throwing knives,and if need be a sword. I'll be fine."

She pursed her lips,"Of course,but Shino you've hunted _animals_ not humans,and not 12 at the same time while being hunted by 's a brawl to the death in there,and only one person is allowed to leave alive."

I sighed,"Mom,it'll be fine,ok? Stop worrying,you're stressing enough to cut off a few more years,and you probably don't have many left,and you ARE going to see Silica to the age of 18,got it?"

She nodded,"Yea,you're right."

I smiled at her,"Of course I'm is never wrong." I teased,putting my nose up in the air like a queen.

Mom snorted,"Arrogant little brat." She retorted,flicking my head."If anybody in this house is royalty,it's me?Understand that?"

I laughed,"Yes ma'am!" I fake saluted,bowing to the floor.

My mom smiled,and some of the lines on her face seemed to fade.

Silica ran in and chirped,"I'm done my cereal,Pina's done too." She reported,holding out two empty bowls.

Mom nodded,looked at the clock on the wall and sighed."The reaping starts in a half hour. We need to go,if we're not there,the peacekeepers are gonna smash down our door,then we have to pay to get it fixed."

I nodded,the same thing happened to a family last year,and their oldest son and daughter had involuntarily been selected for the reaping. It was not a pretty year for the 12th district.

Silica of course,had no clue what we were thinking,and she thought that me and her were invincible from the selection,me because I'm 17 and I was in my second to last year,and Silica because she only had 1 entry,because I refused to allow her to apply for Tesserae."Come on! We don't want to be late." She chirped,Pina squeaking in agreement.

Me and mom exchanged glances before mom sighed,"Ok come on,let's get going."

I nodded and pat Silica on the head."Race ya!" I challenged.

She nodded and immediately set off at a sprint out of the house towards the center of town. I glanced at mom,"Sorry,we'll meet you there."

She waved it off,"It's fine,I'll see you there."

I nodded and sprinted after Silica,running through our makeshift door and hopping over the fence we had,Silica was about 20 feet away,and I was swiftly gaining ground on her.

I sprinted past her,twisting as I saw her beet red face struggling for air as she slowed down,"Later nee-san!" I teased.

She stopped and put her hands on her knees,struggling to catch her breath,cursing me as she gasped.

After a couple minutes of running I reached the town square where the podium for announcing the two tributes was already set and the rest of the town was already present,waiting for the woman to announce the 'lucky' tributes.

I looked through the crowd,searching for my only male friend.

I spotted him,"Oi,yo Shinkawa!" He turned as I called his name,and I waved to him.

"Hey Shino. What's up?" He said,giving me a fist-bump.

"Not much,hey girls!" I said,pulling his three little sisters into a bone crushing hug.

"Shino!" They cheered,reciprocating the hug.

Shinkawa smiled,"Come on,don't bug her too much. The reaping is gonna start soon."

They all nodded( I'm having them do everything in sync because I don't know gale's sisters names. So bleh. )

After that me and Shinkawa just started chatting about what we were going to hunt after this was over. After a little bit,Silica showed up and then mom showed up as well.

After a couple minutes Peacekeepers flooded the area,securing the perimeter around the town square,making sure that we couldn't escape if our names were called.

The lady that announced the tributes every year walked on stage,her strange pink hair bobbing up and down with each step she took.

"Hello District 12! My name is Effie Trinket and I am here to announce the two lucky tributes to receive the honor of fighting in the Bullet games this year!" She shrilled,her voice pitched higher than a dog whistle,I swear."But before that,a word from our gracious leader and founder of the Bullet Games,President Heathcliff!"

She motioned her hands towards a giant television screen,and the face of the man I loathe the most had popped up,in all his old agedness. (Dunno if that's a word,but screw it,just roll with it.)

His face was wrinkled and unkind,he had shoulder length gray hair tied behind his head,with one strand of it in front of his face.

"Hello citizens of Aincrad,it is here on this day that I welcome you to the 74th annual Bullet Games,it is on this day that 24 tributes from each district are chosen and collected,1 boy and 1 girl from each district,and pitted against each other in a winner takes all free-for-all battle to the may seem barbaric,but I assure you that there is an appropriate reason,which I need to remind you of every year. War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Aincrad would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. Remember this as we continue to the next phase of The Reaping. May the choosing of tributes begin,I wish you luck in the future,and may the odds ever be in your favor." He finished,signing out with the Aincrad anthem.

We all directed our eyes back to Effie Trinket as she continued where he had left off. "Well," She started,"After those wonderful wonderful words of wisdom from our gracious leader,we shall begin the choosing of tributes,and as always,we will start with the 12th district,now,let's see...ladies first!" She shrilled,putting her hand into the glass bowl that held the thousands of entries of women in our district.

She held up the little slip of paper for the crowd to see,then read the unfortunate soul's name out loud.

As she read it,my heart climbed into my throat and I started hyperventilating as a picture of the girl popped up.

All eyes turned to me as Silica started crying,my mom and Shinkawa stood there,shocked,and the blood roaring in my ears didn't lessen any.

"Shino Asada,will you please come up to the stand." The woman ordered/asked,her voice laced with a bit of sympathy,looking at my family who had started crying and held onto my arms.

I swallowed,don't show weakness,that's what I had always told myself,and I can't show weakness to anybody else,certainly not now,other tributes will eat me up.

I shook my arms out of my mother and Silica's grips,telling Shinkawa to hold them back from me.

He nodded,tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes,grabbing Silica and my mom's arms and pulling them backwards.

I smiled back at him,then lifted my head high,looked at the camera's,and gave all of Aincrad the stone cold stare I was known for in my district.

I put my arms loosely at my side,and strutted up to the podium,determined not to show that I was scared out of my mind.

I walked up to Effie Trinket and stood next to her,my hands behind my back.

I looked at the tv's they had set up and was pleased to see what I looked like. I had a cold stare,colder than my usual stare,which was still enough to terrify the peacekeepers. I was not going to be friendly. I was going to be a rock,no emotions,nothing.

Effie looked at me with a sense of pride,"You look rather intimidating,I must say. Do you have any specialty that might be useful in the Bullet Games?" She inquired.

I nodded,"I'm exceptional with a bow and damn good with a dagger." I reported.

She giggled,"Fancy yourself an archer then?"

I nodded curtly as she asked me another question,"OK,but how do you feel about your chances in the Bullet Games?"

I looked straight into the lense of the camera's,and replied with a voice of steel,"I won't lose,I'll kill the other 23 competitors myself if I have to,I'm not afraid."

Effie's eyes widened,"Christ,I can't wait to see you in action then if you're this confident. This should be a good year."

She smiled at the audience and the camera's,"Shino Asada,the female tribute from district 12! Now let's move on to the male tribute," She said,fishing around the second bowl,grabbing for a random piece of paper.

She pulled it out and i crossed my eyes to read the name before she read it outloud.

My heart got caught in my heart all over again.

"Shinkawa Kyouji is the male tribute for District 12!" SHe shrilled,gesturing to Shinkawa's face on the Tv.

I looked at my friend,and his face had turned to stone.

His sisters had bunched up around his legs,holding onto him so he couldn't move,screaming for him to stay.

"Please don't go! Don't take him! Please !" The smallest one said,clinging to her brothers leg,"Don't take Onee-chan!"

I bit my tongue and looked away as the peacekeepers made their way towards him,David amongst them.

After a couple seconds of the peacekeepers trying to wrestle with Shinkawa's sisters,something unexpected had happened.

"I volunteer myself as tribute for Shinkawa Kyouji!" A boy about my age yelled out,raising his hand.

The crowds attention turned to him,and I got my first look at the boy.

My eyes widened to the size of plates as I choked,why him,why does he have to follow me everywhere?!

Effie shrilled with glee at the idea of some drama starting in the district,"Ooooh a volunteer! What is your name?"

He walked up to the podium,"My name is Kazuto Kirigaya."

Effie nodded,"Ok,why did you volunteer for ? Friends?"

Kazuto shook his head,"No. I don't know him."

The audience stared at him in shock,"T-then why did you volunteer for him?"

Kazuto stared straight ahead,his eyes emotionless and dead,a sight I did not know of him.

"There's three reasons.I volunteered because his sisters obviously didn't want him to go."

Effie smiled at him,"That's sweet of you,what are your other reasons for volunteering?"

Kazuto looked at the camera,"Two years ago,I had lost the love of my life to these games,then last year I had lost my little sister." He reported,"I'm sick of it,I'm done with it...I'm using the Bullet Games as a means of suicide."

* * *

There we go, in time for christmas too,so bam :D

I'll talk to you guys later,I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Goodbye!


	3. reason for lack of update

i feel like ive been here before,making excuses for my incompetence. *sigh* i got hit by a car recently and the laptop i used for writing was destroyed,i swear ill get back to writing soon PROMISE ok ill talk to you guys later,cya! 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys,here's the second chapter to "The Bullet Games"

* * *

The crowd,Ellie,and I stared at the onyx eyed boy in disbelief.

 _'He's using the Bullet Games...as a way of suicide?'_ I thought in amazement.

Ellie stared at him in wonder. "You're not even going to fight? It's the rule-"

"No,I didn't say that...I plan to fight,but I'm going to fight to show the uselessness of the it does is kill those we love for the amusement of the Capitol." He stated,glaring at Ellie pointedly.

I made a small gasp,nobody has ever talked so freely about hatred for the government or the Capitol,especially not a tribute. What he was saying was untrue though,President Show himself had said that this was retribution in a sense,it's not entertainment...who the hell would enjoy watching the games?!

Although,that Effie Trinket woman seemed pleased to call up the two of us,as though we were the center of a comedy movie like the one that was shown 2 years ago. She IS from the capital,she doesn't know suffering like us from the districts do,especially our district which happens to be the poorest district.

The crowd stared at him. Effie was the first to speak,"W-well,I suppose that you ARE entitled to your own opinion,it is one of our privileges given to us by the great-" She was cut off by Kazuto's snort of derision.

She looked at him nervously,her eyes flitting to the Peacekeepers. While we are allowed to say what we wish,there is a line that is not to be crossed. "Yes Kazuto?"

He shook his head and put his hands behind his back."Nothing."

I stared at him in wonder,nobody dares to speak against the Capital so openly.

Effie glance at him one last time before turning back towards the crowd and the cameras broadcasting us all over Aincrad,"Well there we have it everybody,our two tributes for the Bullet Games!" She had returned to her bouncy self,seeming to pretend that the conversation against the capital had not occurred. "May they have the luck they deserve in their upcoming ordeals,and may the odds be ever in their favor!"

* * *

After the Reaping I was taken to the Mayor's house to wait for the Reaping to end for the rest of Aincrad,and for the train to arrive to take me,Kazuto,and the rest of the unfortunate souls to the capital.

I had been here once before,when me and the mayor's daughter were hanging out and it looked the same as that time. A large house,two stories,and the foyer was huge,and it was equipped with two couches and some lamps and that's about it.

When me and Kazuto walked in the foyer,I was greeted by Silica tackling me in an embrace,wailing her little eyes out.

I wrapped my arms around her and looked up at the faces of my mother,Kyouji,and the mayor's daughter,Shinozaki Rika,but most people called her Lisbeth or just Liz.

My mom walked over and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. Normally,i was not a big fan on contact,but this once…

We stood like that for a minute,Kyouji,Kazuto and Liz standing there watching as my mother and Silica emptied their bodies of the tears they held.

After they had finished,I looked up at Kyouji,and he gave me a weak smile,"You better come back,ya hear? I can't take care of both of our families at the same time y'know?"

I extricated myself from my family,walked over to Kyouji,and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry,I'll be back." I promised him,failing to hide my tears as they ran down my cheeks in streams.

He smiled as I backed up,"Yea I know."

Lisbeth interjected,"Come on,don't I get some love over here?" She practically forced me into a hug. I embraced her back,enjoying the warmth from my only female friend.

After a second,I backed up from her and looked at everyone. Kyouji gave me a crooked smile,Lisbeth a warm one,and my mother and sister still had tears streaming down their faces.

I walked over to Silica and kneeled in front of her,putting my hands on her shoulders.

Silica looked at me,the tears beginning to thin and dry.

"Cheer up,you know i don't like watching you cry." I told her,wiping the liquid from her cheeks.

She sobbed,"But what if you don't come back Shino?!"

I smiled at her,"Don't worry Silica,I'll come back...I'll win,even if I have to single-handedly eliminate every single bastard in that arena."

She threw her arms around me and sobbed louder.

"We're going to hold you to that one,understand?" My mom said sternly,wiping her tears as well.

I smiled grimly,"Yes ma'am."

I stood up,forcing Silica to let go of me. She stood next to my mother,crying softly.

I stared at the only people I cared for in this world and smiled greatly,"Come on,I already said I'd be back,don't you trust me?"

Liz nodded,"Yea,but hey,Shino,you're allowed to have tokens from your district to remember your family by right?"

I nodded,"So long as it's not a weapon of any sort,they don't care."

She smiled at me, took something out of her pocket, and held it out to me.

I took it from her and examined it,it was an azure blue Peregrine Falcon,a species close to extinction. I looked at her in gratitude,"Thanks,I'll carry it with pride."

"Ok,time's up! Train's almost here!" A peacekeeper yelled at us from across the room.

I frowned and said one last time,"I'll be back,just wait for me everybody."

My mom nodded,"Now go."

I turned and looked for Kyouji,noticing that he had disappeared while I was talking to everybody.

I spotted him talking to Kazuto,who had disappeared into a corner when we entered. I jogged over to them,and when I got there,him and Kyouji were shaking hands like they had made a deal.

"What were you guys talking about?" I inquired.

Kyouji smiled at me,"I was thanking him for taking my spot,and made a deal with him."

I looked at Kazuto suspiciously,"A deal about what?"

Kyouji chuckled and ruffled my hair,"Don't worry about it,i got to go,kick some ass out there guys!" He said,jogging away.

I stared at the receding back of my friend and sighed.

I looked at Kazuto,who sat on the ground against the wall. He seemed to be fiddling with a necklace with a blue teardrop gem on it.

I walked up to him and sat next to him,might as well try to be friendly with my teammate,besides...I do owe him.

"Hey Kazuto,what's that?" I asked lightly.

He glanced at me and closed his hand over it,holding it close to his heart.

"It's a gift I gave my girlfriend." He said coldly,looking at the floor. "I gave it to her before the games two years ago,just like how your friend gave you that thing. When I gave it to her she made the same exact promises that you did,and she was the first to die."

I pursed my lips at his implications,well,no offense to his girlfriend or his sister,but I don't plan on dying,not just yet.

I signed,I can't be rude to him even if he is rude to me,I need his help if I want to survive,"Look,let me ask you one thing,are you serious about just using these games as a means of suicide?"

He glared at me,making me squirm,"One hundred percent. My girlfriend is dead. My sister is dead. My parents tell me that the wrong kid had died that year. No,I'm good. Screw that. I'll help you get out alive,as per my promise to Kyouji-san. That's it."

I blinked,"Promise?" I questioned,curious as to what Kyouji had gotten Kazuto to do,"What promise?"

He sighed and looked back at ground,"He made me swear to get you out alive." He snorted and glanced at me,"Wouldn't be the first time though..right Sinon?"

I shrunk to the corner remembering the awful incident. "Yes,I guess so,Kirito.

He looked at me,his eyes softening,and for a moment,you couldn't see overwhelming grief possessing his features,the muscles in his face loosened,giving him a feminine looking face,concern visible,I have to admit it,but he actually looked kinda...cute. "Do you want to talk about what happened back then?"

I laughed softly,"No,sorry I've actually been trying to forget about it completely."

Kazuto nodded and looked at his palm,and I understood what he was thinking about.

"Are you able to control it now? I remember it came out of nowhere and scared you as much as everybody else." I asked him motioning towards his arm.

He looked at me,his features hardening once more.

Suddenly we heard the squealing that accompanied the train's brakes stopping its motion on the tracks outside.

"OK trains here,wrap that up and get on." A peacekeeper told us.

Kazuto stood up,and walked towards the door leading to the train that would take us to our demise.

He looked back at me,"You coming?"

I nodded slowly,the urge to run coming over me.

' _If I can get out of here,I could get into the forest and possibly live my life out there,but then I'd have to leave behind-'_

I was taken out of my thoughts by Kazuto's taking a hold of my hand and pulling me towards the door.

After he pulled me through the door I ripped my hand from his grasp.

"What was that for?!" I said angrily.

He gave me a bored look,"You wouldn't move.I don't want to miss the train."

I glared at him,"The train doesn't leave until we get on can't leave tributes behind."

Kazuto grinned,"Yes I know. I'm just impatient."

I punched him in the shoulder,"Asshat."

He smirked then seemed to remember something,his playful expression being replaced with a blocked off poker face.

I looked at the train,it was a First class stainless steel train with 13 different cars,the front where the driver was,then 12 more cars listed in numerical order going 1 to 12,depicting all of the districts.

I sighed in frustration,following him as he walked aboard the train car marked 12,why does he keep closing himself off? He's not committing some crime by talking to me.

I walked onboard and was immediately bombarded by "Expensive as hell".

Everything was lined with either silk or satin,both of which are nearly impossible to get a mere square of in the district market.

I walked to a table in the middle of the train car,the surface laden heavily with foods. At the table sat the woman Effie Trinket,a redheaded man drinking vodka straight out of the bottle.

Kazuto was still standing,his eyes locked on the man.

I stood next to him,looking at the redheaded man.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He gave me a toothy grin and took a swig of his drink,"Just call me Klein,I'm your mentor."

I looked at him shrewdly,"You won the games before?" He didn't look anything special,just like a normal guy who likes to drink,albeit he's a bit too spritely for my taste.

His smile faltered for just a second and he got a far away look in his eyes. "Yes,I won the games two years ago.I'd rather not talk about it though." He took a long swig of his drink,then his eyes landed on Kazuto and he spit out all over the floor.

I glanced at Kazuto and was surprised to see the rage,his teeth and fists were clenched,I put my hand my hand on his shoulder.

"Kazuto? What's wrong." I asked him before it clicked in my mind,two years ago,he won _two years ago_. Next second, I was tensed up,ready to tackle Kazuto to the ground if he tried to attack Klein.

Kazuto seethed at the redhead,"I should kill you! You double crossing bastard!" He slammed his hands against the table,his left hand _coincidentally_ landing on one of the steak knives left out for us.

Klein got out of his seat,backed up,and pointed at Kazuto,"It's kill or be killed in the games! I did what I had to to survive!"

Kazuto's hand clenched over the knife."She trusted you! You slimy motherfucker!" He screamed at him,starting to tremble, and I tightened my grip on his shoulder as a warning.

Me and Effie had remained silent during this ordeal,but Effie looked like she knew what was going on. I had personally been sick during the games two years prior,so I didn't have to watch the games,but by the look on her face she did.

Klein started raising his voice,"In the games you have to do what you have to! Are you saying that if it came down to it,you wouldn't kill this girl? The games are kill or be killed,districts tributes turn on eachother all the time!" I looked at the time,starting to understand what he had done.

Kazuto glared at him with a stare befitting one to give to a villain. "No,not even if she were about to slay me herself. I am not even here to win. I'm here because _your_ actions took away my future. You might not be a direct fault for Suguha,but you turned on Asuna and _stabbed her in the back when she was trying to protect you!"_

I stared at Klein,"Kazuto back down."

He looked at me,"Shino,you were sick during the Hunger Games two years ago,you don't know what he di-"

I pushed him into a chair,"I have a pretty good guess by now. Sit. You're not allowed to do anything to him." I looked back at the man before me,"Hunger Games or not,you should've had an honorable fight with her,from the sounds of it,you just killed her senselessly,when she was helping you."

Klein clenched his fists and looked down. "I did what I had to,trust me here girl," He looked at me,sorrow and grief filling his features,"You're going to do things you won't be proud of in there. It's the Hunger games. Chances are,you WILL die."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
